Invincible Iron-man: Brio The Mechanical AI
by Ziliakquant
Summary: After destroying and almost being killed by a machine with a extremely realistic A.I, Iron-man researches his strange foe. Brio a robot created by an evil scientist who destroys his competition and takes their place. Iron-man stops the robots creator and gets a bigger surprise that threatens Tony and his allies...
1. Chapter One: Brio

"Twenty nine minutes late, come on..." Rhodey muttered to himself as he checked the watch on his wrist. It was 6:59 and Tony was suppose to be here at at 6:30. Folding his arms, Rhodey became inpatient. He knew he could run the business much more professional than Tony but maybe not as successful. With Iron-man defending evil at it's worst, it increased the time he was late. Using the war machine he knew how difficult it was just for one day. Rhodey worried he wouldn't come at all.

He decided not to worry too much and focus on the presentations. There is an award for the invention that gets the most votes during the event and many scientists showed their inventions and told speeches on them to try to get the most votes. Tony Stark was one of them, and he wouldn't be if he didn't come on time. They would have to skip his turn and go on with the event.

Rhodey pushed though the crowd to see the presentations on stage. "Here is Steve Robertson with his robot and it's awesome A.I!" A man standing on the front stage announced at a podium. The crowd applauded as a nine foot mechanical man stomped and Steve Robertson, a man with a brown beard and a blue suit walked on stage. "Thank you...thank you very much" Steve pushed the announcer aside as he grabbed the microphone so he could walk around freely. "Thank you" He slowly paced back and forth as the crowd calmed down.

Placing the microphone back and began his speech. "As you know, I have been working on a project that could revolutionize the world as we know it. Mail men, janitors, taxi drivers, maybe even whole a restaurant could be replaced with my A.I Droids called brio. You see these robots have a mind of their own and can react to humans and obey their orders or even answer the most complex questions. Ask him a question. Not too strange ones they...tent to confuse him. It takes a little bit when there is no logical answer" Steve gestured to brio as he straitened up his pose from relaxed to attention. "Who created you?!" A man asked from the crowd. "Well it wasn't just-" "I did of course, I just told them...no need say that again" Steve smiled but his eyes didn't show joy. "Who many are there of you?" Another asked. "Two, the first one is a older rendition called Life" brio was painted white and green, had innocent eyes and acted like a human. "Where is he?" a new reporter asked. "Um, he's in storage for...later usage" Steve answered nervously.

"I hope this wins the award. It did take a lot of work to build, I do-" Steve stopped as Iron-man lowered down above everyone. "Yeah right!" Iron-man said furiously as he dropped a piece of technology onto the stage. The Iron-man suit was very trashed. It had bullet holes and scratch marks all over it. "That's Stark tech! Your robot tried to kill me!" Iron-man landed down. "By the way, lame name and you only have one now" Iron-man pulled Steve up by the caller of his shirt. "Sorry guys, party's over. Why did you-" "Put him down Iron-man" brio said in a dangerous tone. Iron-man dropped him to the ground. "Don't tell me this one wants to kill me too right?" Iron-man slowly made his way to the robot. "Stand down or I will shoot" brio commanded holding repulser rays aiming for Iron-man's chest. After that everyone started screaming and running out.

"Repulser rays?! My tech too I see! What part did you make?" Iron-man asked harshly. He looked around him. Steve wasn't there. "Dammit" Iron-man turned to face brio. That instant brio punched him in the face. "Ugh! Jarvis, revert all power to repulser rays!" brio's shot at him with his repulser rays and shot him through the back of the stage where the inventions were. "Agh! He's too fast" Iron-man shot repulser rays at brio, who had just jumped through the hole in the shape of Iron-man. "Come on!...repulser rays don't budge him..." Iron-man thought for a second as he dodged all the incoming bullets. "Jarvis, get me a scan on brio and revert all power to uni-beam" "You just used Uni-beam, it will take some time to power up again" On his screen he saw the progress on both things on the left corner.

"You may have my repulser rays but can you fly?" Iron-man lifted above the ground. "Bet you can't get me from here scrap heap!" brio looked up at Iron-man for a second. Then his hands started glowing as he lifted off the ground. "You had to ask..." Jarvis complained. "How are those scans going?" Iron-man asked as brio slowly lifted into the air. "Uni-beam 78% complete and brio has a huge firewall...just like yours" Once brio was higher in the air, he picked up speed and Iron-man was ready for anything. "He can fly, but he's not Iron-man" "We'll have to see about that once the scan is complete" Jarvis warned him. Below them was the park where the event was happening. Luckily it was clear of people, so no one got hurt.

Iron-man blasted towards the city and brio tailed right behind him. He swerved close to the buildings trying to get brio to hit into them. brio didn't hit any and kept on track, swerving just like Iron-man Iron-man rolled over on his back and shot repulser rays at brio but none hurt or slowed him down. "Dammit, how does his armor take so much damage" Iron-man turned back around and picked up speed. "Scan complete" A schematic of brio popped up on the screen. "What did he make in this thing? Almost all of it's mine!" Iron-man took a sharp turn and brio slammed through a wall. "Nice!" Iron-man watched as brio climbed out. "Uni-beam full power" Jarvis told him as the progress screen disappeared and brio's schematic moved over to the left corner.

brio headed towards him, but Iron-man stood still aiming the uni-beam. "Incoming object" Jarvis warned as a missile shot from brio's shoulder. "No, no, no, Ugh!" Iron-man fell down and slammed into a fountain. brio flew right down for him. Iron-man quickly rolled over on his back and yelled "UNI-BEAM!" as the uni-beam shot out and all he could see was bright blue ammunition. Once uni-beam shut off, he saw melted pieces of brio fall to the ground. "Dam, that was close" Iron-man climbed out of the fountain and wiped the rocks and broken up metal off his armor. "Jarvis look up Steve Robertson. We have to find him before he builds an army of these guys" He then flew off heading for Stark tower with the remains of Brio left in the fountain.


	2. Chapter Two: Big Problems

**Tony Stark's Malibu Home**

"Jarvis, start some repairs on the mark VII...I'll take the mark III if anything goes wrong" Tony Stark pressed a button on a table and hologram schematics popped up everywhere. He dragged the schematics of Brio beside the Iron-man mark VII schematics. He saw big differences between the two. "Lets see your secret..." Tony touched his fingers in the middle of the of Brio's hologram and spread them apart, making every piece of metal and every piece of tech in the suit was recognizable. "What?...I should not have left the fountain with out bringing the repairs of him...he has an auto repair system. He should be coming back soon.." Tony sighed

"Coffee's done sir" A cup of coffee flew into Tony's hands with its newly installed rocket boosters. "Thanks Jarvis, hows the repairs doing" He set down the coffee after a big gulp then typed on a holographic keyboard. "Doing well" "Great" He moved pieces of the mark VII apart and replaced it with some pieces of Brio. Once he was done he placed his fingers on the outer rim of the suit and pulled it back together and there it was, the Iron-man/Brio hybrid. "What do you think?" Tony grabbed up a remote and turned on the television.

"After an attack from a giant robot, that Iron-man destroyed. Police tracked down and arrested the criminal known as Steve Robertson. His attempt to assassinate Iron-man failed and all is back to normal...except the science event...it has been now canceled-" Tony turned it off. "Apparently I won't be needing this hybrid anymore...Unless Brio still tries to kill me again. Jarvis, please put the file in the later usage folder" Tony sat down. "Right away sir" The schematics flew away. "Where's Pepper?" Tony opened up a magazine. "She's on a meeting, remember? That's why she couldn't come to the event" The holograms behind Tony disappeared. "How long is it?" Tony crossed his legs. "Two hours. She should be here by now" Sparks flew from behind Tony as Jarvis welded the mark VII's new pieces back together. "Yeah, I guess the city doesn't need me today" Tony put the magazine down and sat up. "I need to talk to Steve before I am certain" Tony grabbed up a brief case from a tight seal beside the mark III.

**Deep In The Underground High Security Prison**

Tony stark walked down the derty halls with two armed soldiers behind him. "You have five minutes" The soldier to his right unlocked and opened the door reviling Steve chained up. Tony slowly made his way into the cell. Once he was two feet in the soldier closed the door with a creak and a load slam Tony could feel in his chest.

"Tony Stark..." Steve looked over at him as the chains jingled. "How long have you been doing this" Tony set the brief case down beside him. "A long time...Why are you here?" Steve's voice was very used, and he talked in a gravelly dark tone. "I'm here to talk about Brio. If I'm right. Brio has auto repair?...right?" Tony slowly paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Why do you want to know. You killed him already..." Steve let his head drop. "Answer my question Steve. Does he have auto repair? Will he come back?" Tony's talked in a sharp tone and was getting frustrated. "...It doesn't matter. You can destroy him again..." Steve crossed his arms. "Yeah, but I don't want to. I barley managed to destroy him last time." Tony clinched his hands into fists. "Yes, he has that feature..." Steve slightly smirked. "Will he come back without orders?" Tony crossed his arms. "He has an A.I...You'll have to ask him..." Steve shaked his head as Tony paused for a second. "You mean you actually created an A.I?" Tony tilted his head and gave him a weird look.

"Times up" The soldier told them from the speakers on the wall. "Agh, fine.." Tony grabbed up the brief case and walked out hopping Steve would answer his question but he didn't and they closed and locked the door tight.

**Tony Stark's Malibu Home**

Tony set his brief case back to where he grabbed it. "Sir" Jarvis seemed worried as holograms popped up in front of Tony. There's a giant robot heading for the empire state building..and it's not Brio. On the hologram he could see an armed machine much larger than Brio. The robot almost sized the empire state building. "I'm on it" Tony rushed towards fitting machine as it placed the pieces together forming the mark III. The mask slid down with a clank as Iron-man flew out and into the city.

Iron-man saw as the robot slowly made its way to the tower. Gaining up on it, he saw it was heavily armed and not to be under estimated. It had a missile launcher on its right arm and was firing all the buildings around in range. A mom and her child were walking across the street as the robot neared. Iron-man finally in range noticed them. The machine Lifted its heavy foot above them as Iron-man swooped below it and pushed it up with both hands as the family screamed. "Run, r-un!" Iron-man pushed as hard as he could but the machine stumped him into the ground. The small family watched as Iron-man slowly pushed the leg up. "Agh! revert all power to boosters!" After a high powering up sound, Iron-man through the leg backwards into a sky skraper. "Turn them OFF!" Iron-man shouted as he flew up at a very high speed. "WOW! This has more power than I thought!" Iron-man slowed down as the robot slowly got back up.

Floating in the air, Iron-man flew back down towards the robot firing missiles. As they blew up, he flew even lower, Firing repulser rays at its feet. The machine fell down again. A laser shot from its chest into Iron-man. "Ugh!" Luckily a shield formed over Iron-man. "Sir, those shields wont hold for long" Jarvis warned him as Iron-man shut off all power from boosters and quickly turned them back on, right before he hit the ground. He smoothly, with a wide turn slammed his fists into the robot, who had just gotten up. He twisted around as he fired a special missile that shot from his shoulder.

The missile landed down on the robot exploding it with a huge fire full explosion. He then landing on its head, plunging his fist down ripping its head off. "And that's how we do it" Iron-man almost flew off but realized something. "Jarvis, do a scan on this droid please" On his screen, Iron-man saw a scan of the robot fade in. "With no firewall, This wont take long" Once it was complete Iron-man checked the results. "No auto repair...Who did this?" Iron-man flew off back to his Malibu felling a bit lonely.

Once he entered, the mechanical arms took his suit off as he walked to the panel with the hologram projected off of it. Through the windows he saw the beautiful sunset shining through. "Repairs on the mark VII are complete" Jarvis told him. "Good, the mark III needs some repairs. Just some minor scratches...Where is Pepper?" Tony sat down. "I'm gonna call her" He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number. "No response, come on!" Tony sighed.

"Exactly, Iron-man" Tony recognized that voice. It was the same calm and low voice as Brio. "I have taken captive of Pepper Potts and James Rhodes. Find them and you'll find me" Tony looked around. Still he could not find Brio. "Sir, some one hacked into your surround sound system and gave us that message" "Can you track it?" Tony looked down. "No sir" Jarvis said in a low tone. "Jarvis get the hybrid schematics...and get me a wrench. We're finding Pepper and Rhodey"


End file.
